swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker's team
Luke Skywalker's team (also know as: Warstrike Commandoes) is a team of Rebels was led by General Luke Skywalker during their final fight against the Fallen Galactic Empire.this team is the last squad of Alliance to Restore the Republic and the first squad of New Republic. History Founding The team is found on Forest moon of Endor and Lothal after Battle of Endor.At Endor Luke Skywalker,R2-D2 and other 8 members of endor strike team team up to strike out the galactic empire and rebuild the jedi order at Lothal Ahsoka was able to leave Malachor and sometime after the climactic Battle of Endor, she traveled to Lothal on her shuttle to meet with Sabine, who sought to search for Ezra. Search for Ezra at after leave the endor Tyderium shuttle use by endor strike team and X-Wing use by Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 have a transmission from Ahsoka Tano about to find in planets in unknow legion the first place that find out are Hoth and Ahch-to they found an imperial plans accept Hoth second they find are Geonosis,Jedha,Scarif,Crait until Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 come to find the map themselves on Pillio Luke kills many stormtroopers and officer until meet imperial agent Del Meeko of Inferno Squad lead the way to emperor bunker and keep a compass that have a map hiding in compass luke and R2 lead their way to the meeting of remain of team and that time is first time that Luke meet Ahsoka after meeting they quickly go to kamino before founding Ezra Luke creating his own son himself in project resurrection by use blood and genetic before meeting Ezra Bridger who missing for 5 years Facing Boba Fett : "Fett?." "Skywalker.We meet again at last I will kills You." : "Who the hell is him." : "He doesn't like me." : ―Boba Fett,Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger — Skywalker ,Tano,Bridger and Wren tries to lead the way to escape but on the way Boba Fett show on and wired the green lightsaber and ask for kills Skywalker. 4 guys facing the bounty hunter Luke duels the Fett by lightsaber and have a incomming wave of stormtroopers Reunion with Organa After defeating Fett the team quicky join the battle of endor with main fleet luke lead the attack on star destroyers and destroy the cinder satellites over Naboo atmosphere and the team and other fighter regroup together on Theed Palace then team up with republic soldiers,Inferno Squad and Leia Organa. Responding to this counterattack, Organa, now accompanied by many Rebel troopers and Danger Squadron, returned to Theed to defend the city. Heavily outnumbered and outgunned on the ground, however, the rebels had little hope of defeating the invasion force conventionally. However, before the Clone Wars, the Naboo queen had installed a powerful ion pulse weapon which, if activated, would disable on electronics, including blasters and vehicles, outside the palace. It was quickly decided that this device was the rebels' best chance of stopping the invasion. However, the storms created by the climate disruption arrays had damaged Theed's power grid, preventing the weapon from charging. Rebel troops fought their way to the city's power stations, engaging in tense urban warfare against Imperial forces, which included AT-ST and AT-AT walkers. Despite this powerful opposition, rebel forces were able to successfully restore Theed's electrical power. At this point, the core of the Imperial forces, backed by an AT-AT walker, were overrunning the rebels, pushing them back along Theed's main boulevard. However, Skywalker,Organa and a group of rebel troopers managed to hold the entrance to the palace until Del Meeko and R2-D2 managed to activate the ion pulse, disabling all Imperial weapons. Now defenseless, the surviving Imperial soldiers surrendered and were taken prisoner or get execute on the place. Vetine Luke Skywalker do a mission alone and get a support by Ahsoka Tano.at Vetine he and Shara Bey recover the last fragments of a Great Tree from an Imperial research base on Vetine. In 5 ABY, three months after the Battle of Endor, Skywalker planned a mission to an Imperial research base on the planet Vetine in order to retrieve the last remaining fragment of a Force-sensitive tree. The tree, which once dwelled in the heart of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, was stolen by the Emperor after he came to power and converted the Jedi Temple into the Imperial Palace. Skywalker recruited Shara Bey to fly as his co-pilot on the mission, and, along with Artoo, they flew a stolen Imperial shuttle, Antarra, to Vetine. While en route, Skywalker told Bey about the plan, including how she would pose as ISB Agent Alecia Beck, using codes obtained by Solo and the Pathfinders during a raid on an ISB base at the Wretch of Tayron. Upon their arrival, Bey claimed she was Agent Beck and that she had arrived to perform an unannounced inspection. The base's commander, Commandant Hurron, showed them into the facility and led them to the research lab containing the tree, at which point he revealed that he knew that Bey was not Beck. Hurron questioned why two Rebels would break into the facility, and Skywalker explained the importance of the tree—which he found had two remaining fragments. Skywalker and Bey fought their way out of the base, making their way through numerous stormtroopers who attempted to stop their escape. Once back at Antarra, Hurron ordered his forces to throw thermal detonators at the escaping Rebels, but Skywalker used the Force to deflect them back, killing Hurron and several of his stormtroopers in an explosion.63 The Rebel trio made their way back towards the Alliance Fleet. During the trip back, Skywalker and Bey discussed the latter's future plans for service in the Rebellion, as Skywalker knew that Bey was considering leaving the Alliance to reunite with her husband, Pathfinder Sergeant Kes Dameron, and their son Poe. Bey was unsure as to whether she wanted to leave the Rebels behind, but Skywalker's guidance helped Bey decide to leave the Alliance. The Jedi Knight gifted one of the tree fragments to her, as he had only expected to find one, believing that the important relic would be kept safe with Bey and her family. She and Dameron planted it outside of their new home on Yavin 4 Luke leave Shara Bey from Yavin 4 by T-6 Shuttle Battle of Jakku As a one last fight the team is on stand by for battle to defeating empire for last time as a squadrons Luke leading attacking destroy the tie fighters and star destroyers and get support attacking wave.